Be My Bridegroom
by Kimsa Ki-Lurria
Summary: It's every little girl's dream to grow up and one day be the beautiful bride of a handsome prince. Unfortunately for Iggy, he's not an expert on little girls. Angel x Iggy.


For some reason, this pairing appeals. Please don't ask why, as I do not have an answer.

Disclaimer: I do not own James Patterson, so therefore I do not own the Maximum Ride series or any of its characters. Fortunately for you.

Summary: It's every little girl's dream to grow up and one day be the beautiful bride of a handsome prince. Unfortunately, for him, Iggy's not an expert on little girls. Angel x Iggy.

* * *

_Be My Bridegroom_

Angel's eyes followed the bride across the grass, an open, almost wistful expression on her face. She perched her chin on her hands and kicked her feet, her gaze lingering on the woman's delicate features.

"She's pretty," she said.

Sitting beside her, Iggy merely grunted and slouched further down the back of the bench. Angel gave him a reproachful look. They were resting in a peaceful park, waiting for Max and the others to return with their lunch. Iggy looked bored out of his mind, and no doubt she would have been too if she hadn't spotted the wedding and dragged him over to watch.

The wedding was a nice, quiet one, situated in a more secluded area of the park where the guests would not be disturbed by crowds of unwanted spectators. Angel admired the female guests' gowns with delight, picking out which ones she thought were the prettiest.

She sighed most longingly at the bride's dress. One day, she would wear one just like it. Except, of course, it would be pink, and there would be more frills and lace. And the train would be longer.

"I like her hair," she murmured to herself, taking in the woman's blond locks as they glinted gold in the sunlight. "Mine's going to look just like that when I grow up. Don't you think, Iggy?"

He shrugged indifferently. "I don't know. I can't see her hair."

Angel puffed her lower lip out and turned her head pointedly, even though he couldn't see it. "Well," she said huffily, "it's going to look just like that, but curlier."

Iggy gave a gesture that was half nod, half shrug. "Uh-huh."

Angel loved how the bride looked. She was exactly how Angel wanted to appear at her wedding, with her flowing golden hair and ecstatic blue eyes. The woman looked like she would grow wings and float up into the sky with pure happiness. Could getting married really make a person feel that way? The bridegroom must have been really special for her to smile so brightly…

"Ugh."

Iggy stirred and straightened up. "What is it?" he asked her.

Angel wrinkled her little nose in distaste. "It's the groom. I don't think he's nearly as pretty as she is."

"Guys aren't supposed to be pretty." Iggy had lifted one pale eyebrow in amusement. Something in the smirk he wore on his face irritated Angel.

"Yeah, but she's really, really pretty, and he's not even all that handsome," she explained.

Iggy sighed and crossed his long legs at the ankle. "Ange, sometimes it isn't just about what's on the surface. He might not be that great-looking, but maybe she's marrying him for more than looks."

"But the groom is supposed to be handsome," Angel insisted irritably. Honestly. Did he really not know this? "Especially if he's a prince."

Iggy's thin lips stretched up into a laughing smile. "A prince? Really?"

Angel nodded knowingly. "Oh, yes. I'm going to marry a prince when I grow up."

"Angel, there aren't any princes in America, and I don't think we're going to move to England any time soon."

"Yes, there are too princes in America!"

"No, Ange — you know what, sure. Sure there are."

"They don't have to wear a crown to be a prince," Angel said, turning her gaze back to the bride as she stepped up to join the groom at the altar. "They just have to be really polite, and handsome, and treat me like a princess."

"What if he's not handsome?" Iggy asked teasingly. "What if he's short and looks like a toad?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Of course he's going to be handsome. He'll be tall, taller than me even when I'm older, and he'll have blue eyes and long arms to pick me up and twirl me with, and he'll be…he'll be nice to me even if I make mistakes, and he'll never get really angry with me. And that's how he'll be a prince."

Iggy smiled wide and made a funny sound in the back of his throat. "He sounds great. Where are you gonna find a guy like that, though?"

"Oh," Angel said, watching with a dreamy smile as the couple kissed at the altar, "I'll find him."

Iggy tried to hide a snicker and failed. "Uh-huh."

Angel scowled and whirled on him. "You know, Iggy, just 'cause _you _aren't tall with blue eyes and long arms and…"

She trailed off and stared at him, long and hard through narrowed eyes, for so long that he grew uneasy in her silence and began to shift uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked, his eyes moving nervously.

A coy, satisfied smile drifted over Angel's face and she sat back with the air of a smug cat. "Oh, nothing," she said easily.

Iggy frowned and folded his arms, then unfolded them, and folded them again. "Well…okay."

She kept beaming at him, and he must have felt it, because he turned to scowl at her.

"Why are you still looking at me like that? I can't even _see_ it and it's giving me chills."

Angel giggled and shifted closer to him. "Iggy?"

He blinked uncertainly and leaned back. "Yeah, Ange?"

"Will you be my prince?"

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be in good hands - I promise to adore each and every one of them.

-Kimsa


End file.
